One Boy, One Girl
by kryscrossed
Summary: This one is to be read fourth. For real. Another piece of mindless fluff, centered around Skittery. Enjoy.


**One Boy, One Girl**

Skittery rolled his eyes at Blink's girlfriend, Rose. "Look Rosie, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think so."

"Oh come on, Skitt, please?" She pleaded from her comfortable spot snuggled next to Blink in a both at Tibbys.

"Fine! If it means you'll drop the subject when this turns out to be a disaster."

Rose grinned, "It's not going to be a disaster!" She slipped out of the bench and ran out the front door.

"Oh, good grief! She's here?!" Skittery asked Blink incredulously, as his friend laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Skittery, it won't be a disaster, Rose said so," Blink grinned at him, "I'm outta here, I'm sure you want some quality time with your date, because I definitely want some quality time with mine."

Skittery glared at his friend as he left the booth, and sighed to himself. "Here we go again," He muttered under his breath. He looked towards the door, to see Rose, smiling brightly and dragging behind her a reluctant looking girl. He met her shy brown eyes, as she looked at him. The whole world slowed for a moment, and he forgot everything but that beautiful girl coming towards him. They finally reached his table, as he hurridly stood, banging his knee on the corner of the table top, as he did so. He missed Rose's satisfied look, as he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Skittery- I mean- well, Skittery is my nickname, by real name is Daniel- Daniel Brown." The girl smiled as he stumbled over his words, her cheeks coloring prettily.

"I'm Jenna. Jenna McCoy."

Neither of them noticed Rose make her exit, and join Blink outside.

The next few weeks flew by in a whirlwind for Jenna and Skittery. They were always seen together, parting only when they had to. If love at first sight was possible, it had happened to them.

Jenna became good friends with most of the newsies, and most of her free time was spent at the lodging house with Skittery, talking. They shared everything with each other. Their pasts, and their futures, sharing dreams. Skittery felt at home with that beautiful girl, with her long brown hair, and her pretty brown eyes. He could tell her anything, and she would never laugh of scoff. She understood him, and he understood her.

Two years passed, as quickly as those first few weeks had gone by. Their love grew with time, never losing that first spark of a first love.

Skittery had left the ranks of the newsies, and had begun working at a small law firm, first as an errand boy, and eventually earning his way up the ladder to become a legal aid. The money wasn't much, but compared to his wages as a newsie, it was a fortune. He scrounged every penny, those two years, trying to earn enough money to make a life for himself.

Jenna smiled as she felt Skittery's arms circle her waist. She leaned her head back to his broad shoulder. "Hey, there."

"Hey yourself." He replied. "Do you remember the day we met?"

Jenna grinned at the memory, "I remember you almost getting beat up by that table."

Skittery laughed, "Hey, give me some credit, I had just seen the most beautiful girl in the world. That makes a guy a little unsteady on his feet."

Jenna turned to face him, "I wasn't that steady on my feet either, if I remember correctly, I was just a little better then you at keeping it hidden."

"Jenna," Skittery said, swallowing nervously.

"Yeah?"

Skittery ungracefully went down on one knee. Jenna's brown eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"Jenna Anne McCoy, Will you be my wife? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He cracked open a small black velvet box revealing a stunning solitary diamond set in a gold ring"

Happy tears gathered in her eyes, as she smiled down at him, offering her left hand, "Yes, Daniel Marcus Brown, I will marry you." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she pulled him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms held her tightly around the waist, they kissed full and deep.

**  
**

They were married in a small chapel outside the city with all their friends as witnesses. They moved into the small apartment he had rented, and lived happily, both of them working jobs to make ends meet. A year went by, before Jenna discovered she was pregnant.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed running through front door of the apartment, when she returned from her doctor's appointment. Daniel put down the paper he had been attempting to read, and looked at her worriedly.

"What did the doctor say, Love?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" He asked in shock standing up.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Jenna! That's great! I'm gonna be a Father?" Daniel flopped back onto the couch, running his hand through his hair, as the news took it's full effect. "I'm gonna be a Father."

Jenna laughed at her husband and sat down next to him, on the couch, "We're going to be parents." She confirmed for him, before kissing him lightly.

The doctor poked his head out of the tiny bedroom. Daniel's face was pale, and he swallowed hard, waiting for the doctor to reveal his news.

"Congratulations, Mr. Brown. You have twins."

Daniel rushed past the doctor and into the bedroom where Jenna lay, looking exhausted, but radiant.

"Twins!" Daniel breathed in disbelief, his grip on his tired wife's hand tightening. He looked at his handsome son, and beautiful new daughter, like only a father could. Jenna's eyes met his, and they both smiled happily.

"Meet Marcus Sean, and little Anna Rose... Our children."


End file.
